


Don't Leave Me

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambulances, Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Massive amounts of angst, drunk drivers, just sadnesses, no blood or gore or anything like that I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are in a car accident and Tsukishima won't let go of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Request on tumblr by kenm-akozume. :) this fic was written terribly quickly and on a phone so please forgive me. I hope you all have a great day.

Ways to say "I love you" prompt#26 

"Broken, clutching the sleeve of my jacket as you beg me not to leave" 

 

"Tadashi!" Tsukishima's voice cracked with emotion. 

"Fuck. Tadashi, wait! You can't leave! You can't leave me like this!" 

He couldn't catch his breath, his lungs ached because of it. He hadn't cried in a long, long time. 

But he was now, and it was awful. He was drowning and confused. This couldn't actually be happening, not to him and not to Yamaguchi. It didn't make any sense to his scattered brain. He doubted that it would ever make sense. 

"Hey. Hey. Don't go. You can't go, Tadashi." Tsukishima hissed, "You can't leave." 

His glasses were fogged and his face was streaked with tears. He could barely see.  
He wouldn't unlaced his fingers from Yamaguchi's to do something as silly and mundane as clean his glasses. 

He wouldn't.

His breaths were shuddering and pained, his hands grasping Yamaguchi's much too tightly. 

"You can't leave." More tears welled in his eyes and his face was hurting from crying for so long. He didn't know what to do or say anymore. He didn't know what he was going to do after today either. He just didn't fucking know. 

He didn't know what to do now that he knew Yamaguchi wouldn't be with him tomorrow. 

He didn't know because he planned on Yamaguchi being with him tomorrow, and the day after that, and for years and years after that. 

He planned on marrying him.

 

And now he didn't even get to ask. He didn't ever get to hear the answer. He didn't get a wedding or an anniversary or any stupid, cheesy, normal stuff he never even knew he wanted until Yamaguchi asked him out on a date four years ago. 

And now, Yamaguchi was dead. 

He died in an ambulance on it's way to a hospital, dying as a consequence of some strangers mistake.

And when they arrived at the hospital, and Yamaguchi was officially declared dead, Tsukishima would not be pried away. 

He didn't scream or yell. He didn't say anything to anyone. He didn't look at anyone.

He just wouldn't let go of Yamaguchi's hand. 

Because he felt like he was being ripped in two. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. 

So he held on to Yamaguchi, because that's what he did when he was hurt, because that's what they did when they were scared. 

They held on to each other. 

Always. 

 

They held on to each other's hands when they left home to go live their own lives; nervous and unsure of what to do or say, but certain that it was better to be scared together then alone. 

They held on to each other's hands when they bought their first apartment to share. 

And when they went on their first date, though everyone else had seen it coming. 

They held on to each other's hands when they were scared and sad, like when Yamaguchi's dad died. 

The first thing Yamaguchi did after he finally stuttered through asking Tsukishima out was to grab his hand. 

So, Tsukishima held on to Yamaguchi. 

Because to them, that was as good as any "I love you."


End file.
